Breaking Point
by bookreader1997
Summary: im sorry but this is not a fan fiction book about gone. This is my own book that im trying to make. Please read it! its only the first chapter, but tell me what you think.


I've always had this dream of mine when I was a younger girl. That I would graduate from high school and instead of going to college. I would travel all around the world. I dreamed of going to South America, Australia, Asia, Europe, and Africa. I wanted to try the different foods and see the different animals. Stay a month in each continent. Meet new people, learn different language's. Maybe meet the love of my life. But my dream changed three years ago when my mom found out she had non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma cancer. She hit stage two within those three years. She had chemotherapy but the cancer came back. Now my life revolves around helping my mom fight for her life.

Chapter 1.

After my mom found out she had cancer right then I knew I would be the one who had to take care of her. I missed so much school that I was failing. I had to drop out; Zoe my mother, didn't like the idea of me dropping out. We made an agreement that I would take online classes. But every time I go on and do an assignment, Zoe would need me. Mother refused to be stuck in a hospital bed. She said that she doesn't want to remember living her last months in a hospital and not in her own house with her family. Ever since I have been taking care of Zoe I haven't talked or seen any of my friends. They called in the beginning asking how my mom was and hoping everything is going okay. After week's gone by they stop calling. It's been hard seeing anyone since I have been stuck in this house. I haven't even seen my boyfriend in a week. He stopped coming over because every time we said a word to each other my mom would need me. He's the team captain of the football team, so that's another reason why I don't get to see him. He always at practice or has a game. When I was in high school I was the team captain in cheerleading, that's how Austin and I met. I was showing the girls how to do a cheer and he ran into me, it was love at first sight. We been together for two now. None of my family likes him, they say he's disrespectful to me and others around him, but I don't see it. I think about living the rest of my life with him. Just thinking about Austin makes me want to call him. I get up from the wooden chair that seat in my mom's room. She finally fell asleep after being up all last night. I knew I had a good two hours of being alone. I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on the TV stand and walked out the bed room door without making any noise. I haven't seen the sun today and it was nice opening the window doors and letting some fresh air come in through the house. I dial Austin number knowing it by heart. Waiting for the phone to be picked up by the sweet angles voice. The phone stops ringing and I can hear loud yelling and laughing in the background. "Hello?" I finally said. "Hello, who is this?" the other side of the phone said. "It's Arial. Where's Austin?" I asked confused. "Oh, hold on. Hey Austin it's your girlfriend on the phone." The guy on the other side said when he yelled for him. You can hear in the background guys yelling busted. It takes a couple seconds on for Austin to finally say "Hello?" His voice always puts a smile on my face. "Hey sweetie" I said with glee. The background yelling goes away. Like he went into another room to talk me so it's not as loud. "Why are you calling me right now, you know the football team was having a party today." He said with anger. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of you and had to hear your voice. I also wanted to know if I could get out of this house tomorrow if you want to have a dinner date." I said. "Like that would happen, you can never get out of that house." He said rudely. "Well if I can convince my sister to stay for a couple of hours with my mom then I'll get out." I said. "Whatever, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I have to go, the guys are calling for me" He said. "Alright, I love you" I said happily. "Yeah sure I love you too" He said. Before I could say bye the other side of the call already hung up.


End file.
